Deals With Demons
by Emorull
Summary: Sammy died and Dean made a deal with a Demon, a suave little lady who wants him to woo an angel by the name of Castiel and then finish the job at her command, and in return Sam lives and Dean gets to keep his soul. Of course, he's a Winchester and naturally he screws up. Destiel, and Sabriel. Implied.


So this was a total drabble, I regret nothing but spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

Dean squirms in his seat, glancing at the clock ever once in awhile, sipping his beer angrily. His time was almost up, god, he could remember it like yesterday, his deal, when he had sold his soul for Sammy's life. His hand clenches the beer bottle like a vise. Sammy always came first, always, and he didn't regret his decision, but sitting here, Sam asleep in his bed, waiting to die?

It wasn't his style, he couldn't fight back, nothing he did would affect anything.

And it makes him feel helpless, and that makes him angry, so angry, he took another bitter gulp of his beer, squeezing it through his teeth frustrated, waiting for the devil.

And suddenly the damn demon was standing next to him with her wild wings and night stained hair, her lithely muscled body covered in dark formal attire. "Enathe." Dean hisses.

"Dean." The demon intones smugly.

And they stood and sat respectively like that for a moment before Dean lost his patience. "Just get it over with." He mumbles.

Enathe purses her mouth, perusing over the words at her disposal. "No." The demon declares, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Dean frowns, "But my de-"

"Deal, schmeal, I have bigger things to accomplish," The demon winks merrily at him, "They require you, sadly." She pouts for a mere second, her coal skin gleaming coolly in the motel lighting. "Do you like this form?" She muses, trailing a thin finger along her painfully defined cheekbones, flashing her red, red eyes with every mock flirtatious flutter of her lashes.

"No." Dean grounds out.

Enathe frowns, and for a moment she looks like she's considering ripping Dean's soul out by hand. Then she shakes her head, "Now that's why I chose you for this, you're so pig headed, nothing can stop you." Her mouth curls upwards viciously as she speaks, and how fondly she speaks of him makes Dean's blood chill.

"What do you want?"

She smiles, showing her sharp white teeth, "I want you to woo an angel."

Dean blinks, "I'm sorry, what?"

Enathe settles down on the table with a smirk, "The target's name is Castiel, you will woo him, win his heart, and upon the moment finish the job."

"Which is?..."

Enathe shakes her head, "If I tell you now, you'll give yourself away, Castiel may not understand the ways of humans, but he can spot insincerity a mile of way." She pulls a folder, black of course, out of thin air, red calligraphy artlessly scrawled across the front. She drops it on the table with a dull thump. "This has everything about the angel you need to know." She taps Dean on the nose, "And in return for this, after you complete the job, not only will I not kill you, take your soul, etc. I'll even let Sammy live, it'll be like he never died and you never made your deal with me. Perfect, yes?"

Dean stares at her for a moment before nodding. "Why?"

"Why?" The demon echoes, cocking her head to the side.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean growls.

Enathe giggles, "It is beyond you to understand my reasoning, but does it matter? You'll get what you've wanted since day one, and it's not like you have trouble winning people over."

"So… I gotta get this angel to fall in love with me?" Dean mumbles, flipping the folder open, it's full of white paper with black ink and one headshot of a dark haired man with beautiful blue eyes. "A dude angel?"

"Oh don't pretend with me Dean, gender is meaningless to you, Sam may not know about Greg but I sure do." Enathe's face breaks into a terribly predacious grin as the last few words escaped from her sharp-toothed maw.

Dean turns a shade darker than maroon. "What are you talking about?" He squeaks.

Enathe smiles sadistically, and when she speaks her voice is low and husky, that of a man, "God Dean, do that again." Greg's voice.

"Okay, okay." Dean chugs the rest of his beer down so he doesn't have to look Enathe in the eyes.

"You will woo the angel, earn his trust and love, no matter how long it takes, this will not be a one night stand. I want updates on your relationship so I may decide when the time is ripe for the final job." She jumps off the table, dusting off her fine black dress pants and silk black vest. "Understood?"

"Yes." Dean murmurs glumly.

"Good, you should head to Bemidji, Minnesota. A demon broke ranks, it's been slaughtering humans and Castiel has been sent to handle it." She eyes him quietly. "Do be careful."

(0)

Bemidji is not much of anything to Dean, than again all the towns start to blend together after awhile, road, house, building, cemetery. He isn't quite sure were the angel will be, and Sam was barely satisfied with his lame explanation of noticing the killings on the news, so this whole thing is likely to be a failure.

So Dean figures it'd be best to follow the demon until Castiel strikes, act from there, and he read the file. It wasn't much, okay; Dean read it and forgot pretty much everything.

At least he tried, he consoles himself with that as he pulls up to the police station. Sammy jumps out energetically, Dean follows after a moment. He kind of feels like a dick for even agreeing to this.

(0)

Dear God. Dean wants to slap himself but that'd be a bad, bad idea, longs story short the demon is a whack job, even for a demon, and Sam and Dean are hiding behind a trash heap as the monster chews on it's latest victim. Honestly, Dean had thought the thing gone, it had left after dragging in the body, muttering about BBQ, so naturally they had snuck in to prepare for an ambush.

Then the damn thing had just come back, which is when Dean realized it had the memory of a slug because it was surprised to find dinner already there.

It also had excellent hearing, because it kept muttering about heartbeats, two of them, and how it imagined they were teens messing around the junkyard.

How it would get them later.

Dean had figured moving would tip the thing off. So they sat there hiding and suddenly this guy and a trench coat walked in, with black hair, blue, blue eyes, and a soft mouth. "Akeldama." He thunderes. "Step away from the corpse." Castiel Dean realizes. His target, he corrects.

"Cassie!" The demon squeals, "You made it in time for dinner! Sit down! I have a spare chair somewhere." The demon glances around, "Oh, are you a vegetarian?" It cries out at the angel's disgusted frown. "How rude of me, I should have asked!"

The wheel was spinning, but the hamster was dead Dean decides, it seemed the angel agrees with him as it trudged forward, ready to smite Akeldama.

Then Dean did something stupid with perfectly logical motivations, if Castiel just smited the demon, he'd leave. How would Dean romance someone who wasn't even around? So Dean stood up, "Hey!"

The demon and angel collectively turned, very slowly towards him, the demon lights up at the sight of him, while the angel merely frowns.

"Leave human." Castiel commands.

"Ah, no." Dean puts his hands on his hips, "That is my demon, I kill it."

"Dean." Sam hisses. "Let him handle this."

The angel nods, that's when the demon attacked with a screech.

"You aren't going to eat dinner?!" And with that it clubs the angel over the head with an ancient frying pan.

Dean wasn't expecting it, and the angel definitely wasn't expecting it because it crumples like a plastic bag. Pitifully.

Dean fires a few rounds, well, Castiel hadn't left.

(0)

Dean glances over at the angel spread out on his motel bed as Sam rants about his stunt from earlier. How was he going to make the thing love him? The demon was dead, something the angel would no doubt appreciate, but Dean had caused him to get clubbed with a frying pan and almost killed by a demon.

First impression, failure.

But hey, Dean had set the angel up pretty nice, Castiel had a good goose egg forming, but he was propped up with every pillow Dean could find. His crook tie loosened and shirt unbuttoned, his shoes off, trench coat carefully folded over the back of a chair.

Heck, Dean had been tender taking care of him. Sam had even commented on it.

Dean, naturally, told him to piss off.

Then the angel woke up, and it paused, glancing around, taking in it's surrounding with a scrutinizing gaze that made Dean's spine tingle when it finally came to rest on him. It's eyes narrowed. "Human." It rasped.

"Hey." Dean mumbled after he remembered he was suppose to respond, he couldn't just stare at that face. Sam mutters in the background. "Hey!" He snaps, he is doing this for Sam, ungrateful little bastard.

The angel sits up, and sighs as it runs it hands over it's dress shirt, it actually fumbles with the buttons for a bit before just snapping it's fingers.

Suddenly it's fully dressed.

"Wow." Dean whispers, the angel cracks a small smile.

"What is your name human?" It actually sounds a little gentle when it speaks this time, like it actually wants to know Dean's name, and that makes Dean feel stupidly warm.

"Dean." He croaks out.

The angel opens it's mouth, giving a go at a smile and failing, "Castiel."

"Nice name." Dean stutters, goddamnit, he's never felt like such a blushing schoolboy before, and this was not the way to romance an angel, he was sure of that.

The angel shrugs, "Yes, but not nearly as nice as your's," And how those words roll off the angel's tongue, a tiny smudge of fondness to them makes Dean smile, "I believe I will be seeing you, Dean." The angel says his name slowly, like it's testing out each syllable to make sure it's got it right. Dean nods. "Goodbye."

And with that the angel is gone.

(0)

It's a little over a week after when it happens, Dean wakes up to a smell, a smell so buttery, so salty, so cheesy, so heady and intoxicating he isn't even grumpy about getting out of bed. He pulls back the covers, slowly extracting himself from the warm comforter before pushing himself over the edge of the bed.

"Sam?" He calls.

"No." A deep voice answers from the other side of the bed.

Dean whips around with a gasp, "Cas?!"

The angel smiles from where it stands on the other side of the bed, a tray in hands. "Yes?"

Dean resists smiling back stupidly, "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you breakfast?" The angel raises the tray for emphasis, "Humans need nutrition."

Dean smiles for a moment. Wait. "How long where you standing there?"

"A few hours, but the food is still warm and tastes very good. I tested it myself." The Angel rushes to reassure him. Sam groans sleepily in the background.

"Tested?"

The angel nods, "Of course, it could have had food poisoning, and what if it did not taste as good as it smelled? It would have been thoroughly disappointing."

Dean smiles, cause it's weird, but weird and Cas seem to go hand in hand. "Okay Cas, how about you sit down and we have breakfast together." The angel pauses for a moment.

"….I do not require nourishment." It murmurs, but it sits down anyways, and gently sets the tray in Dean's lap, it's full of eggs, bacon, coffee and other highly calorie, hardy man breakfast food that makes Dean's mouth water.

"Thanks." Dean grins before shoveling in the eggs, which are stellar, dripping melted cheese and sausage and deliciousness. "Where'd you get this?"

Cas blinks, "My brother has lived among humans for centuries, so I went to him for help preparing this meal, and he has developed a taste for many human things." Castiel makes a small disapproving frown as he thinks of some of the other things.

"Well, give my complements to the chef, it's awesome." Dean pokes some of the bacon around with his fork. "You want anything? Water?"

"I would like to spend more time with you." Dean blushes, angels clearly lack social filters and complexities.

"Oh, um-"

"He'd love to Cas." Sam grumbles from the other bed, "I'm going down in the lobby." And with that his moose of a brother slinks over to the door grumpily, yanking it open with a surprised yelp.

There's a murmur and Sam starts laughing, "No." He informs whomever is it is in the hall before leaning back to smirk at Dean and Cas. "I will be at IHops, when I come back Dean…" His eyes narrow, "You two should be fully clothed."

And with that he left.

Dean turns to Cas, whom sighs, "I fear my brother was attempting to sneak in, he is thrilled that I am taking interest in others."

"Ah, yeah." Dean scratches his head, "So, interest in others, um…a…. What's that suppose to mean?"

Cas actually hesitates, and he colors a little, "I was hoping to court you."

Dean blinks, this is too easy, and it's perfect, he isn't going to turn down something handed to him on a silver platter. "I'd like that." He informs the angel with a cheery smile, and he finds that he's not even lying. Cas is nice in this odd little way, he just fits, he clicks, he feels all familiar and natural, not odd or foreign.

Castiel smiles, and Dean dismisses the tingles that thrum up his spine at that bright baring of white teeth.

He does smile back.

(0)

Dean thinks Cas is pretty funny, and Cas says he likes his nickname, that makes Dean's heart flutter with stupidity.

(0)

Three weeks, three weeks of breakfast with Cas, Cas helping with hunts, Cas bringing Dean odd little trinkets as courting gifts, Cas watching tv late in the night with Dean, Dean bringing Cas to the zoo, the museum, the store, three weeks later Enathe (0)s in with a smirk the Cheshire Cat would die for, "I hear things are going well."

"Yeah." Dean mumbles gruffly, what if Cas shows up? How does he explain a demon to the angel?

Enathe sighs, "I would like a little more detail then 'Yeah', my spies think on a scale of zero to ten, zero being indifference, ten being soul mates, your at a seven. Impressive." She coos that last bit, and Dean knows that's not how she feels about this; Enathe has no patience he realizes. Odd, she had seemed unrealistically patient, immortal sort of patient.

"So?" Dean hisses, "You said I had time, real relationships take time."

Enathe tosses her head back with a scowl, "We don't have time."

"But you sai-"

"And I lied, " Enathe snaps, her eyes darkening to true demon eyes of black, "Demons do that." She adds dryly before snarling, "I want that angel fucked, you hear me little Winchester." She drops a plastic shopping bag on the motel table. "Lube, condoms. Hurry it up, you have two days tops."

Dean frowns, and that's when he realizes Enathe is pale, she has scratches here and there, she looks tired, worn thin. Something's not right with her.

That must be why he has to speed up the romancing, Enathe is running out of time.

"Ok." He whispers.

Enathe smiles, and even looks a relieved. She vanishes.

(0)

"Cas." Dean rasps the moment Sam (0)s out the door to run off with Gabriel somewhere.

"Dean?" The angel looks quizzical, and then Dean kisses him, and it's nice, Cas's lips are dry, but Dean quickly changes that, gnawing on them lightly. Cas groans. "Dean?" He whispers.

Dean just pulls him to the bed.

(0)

Cas curls into Dean, the angel doesn't need sleep, but it's become customary that after sex they cuddle, aka, Castiel romantically traces Dean's muscles and bones lightly with his fingertips and Dean falls asleep cause he's human.

Enathe hasn't shown and it's been a week, Cas doesn't (0) in anymore. He just leaves for sparse moments when he has to attend to Heaven's business, Dean doesn't ask.

If Enathe asks, he wants to be able to say he knows nothing.

Castiel settles a hand over Dean's shoulder, lining his fingers up with the handprint he put there the first time they slept together, and Dean has to admit it's kind of hot.

Possessive, he likes that.

Cas's hand drags down from his shoulder to the side of his neck, rubbing the tendons with the pad of his thumb while his fingers curl up at the edge of Dean's hair and around the back of his neck. They're warm, comforting, and very nice.

Dean sighs appreciatively.

Cas kisses him lightly, but pushes away Dean's wandering hands, "It is eleven pm Dean, go to sleep."

"But I wanna touch you!" Dean cries softly.

"Sleep." Cas murmurs, and then the sly bastard taps Dean on the forehead.

(0)

Dean coughs, blinks, tries to back into the bathroom before he's noticed, the damn door creaks loud and proud though, killing his ninja moment.

"D-Dean?!" Sam squeaks, cheeks flushed with more than mortification, his mouth red, Gabriel grins cheekily from his brother's arms.

"Deano!" He chirps.

"Hi." Dean steps into the room, so much for pretending he never saw. "So…."

"Oh come on," Gabriel cries out, Sam stares at him which causes the Archangel to huff, "Sorry I'm not emotionally constipated like you boys, Dean, I've been courting your little brother, like Castiel courted you, and we're making some progress, get over it and get out!"

And with that the sassy little guy snapped his fingers and Dean was standing behind a fake tree in the lobby.

And Dean wasn't even mad, no, he had a word echoing in his head. _Courted_ , past tense, Castiel wasn't courting him anymore, and Dean felt himself flush, so that was it? He'd given the bastard what he'd wanted and the angel had vamoosed?

What would he tell Enathe?

Nothing, not unless she asked.

(0)

Dean drained his beer, his seventh, Cas hadn't shown up for two whole days, heaven stuff, Gabriel mentioned, right. Suurrrreeeee. Dean pulled another bottle out of the pack and cracked off the top before taking a few gulps.

A black hand wraps around his hand and the bottle tightly, "I'd like to know why your working towards death by alcohol, Dean." Enathe hisses in his ear, before ripping the bottle out of his hand and throwing it into the floor with a smash. "Well?" She barks at his stunned silence.

"Like you care." He slurs. Like anyone cares.

Enathe slaps him, hard, her eyes more heated than lava, red, glowing lava, "I care more than most, boy." She whispers harshly, "Now explain."

"Cas." He mumbled, "I think he's done with me." The demon freezes, eyes wide for a moment, and then she throws her head back in loud, white-toothed laughter.

"Oh, and why do you think that?" She didn't bother to keep the laughter out of her words as she wiped her eyes.

"Gabriel said he courted me, past tense, like he's done, and I haven't seen him for two whole days." Dean muttered, reaching for another bottle, Enathe swung her foot through the whole box, crushing it viciously.

"Ah, no, he's not courting you anymore because he's Mated to you." Dean freezes, huh? "You need to drink water or something." She shrugs, "I'm a demon, not a human, I wouldn't really know. But Dean?" He looks up at her; she actually looks a tad sympathetic.

"You're pretty human for a demon." He mumbles.

She doesn't laugh this time, just sighs, "I… Unimportant, Dean, Castiel is not done with you, we have reason to believe he's going to make a very important announcement sooner or later. When that happens, you will feed him this." She hands him a dark red vial.

"Demon blood?" Dean whispers. She shrugs.

"Now Dean, don't tell me you thought the job would be pretty?" She hisses, leaning down, "Why, two lives? That's expense, can only pay for that sort of thing with a terrible, terrible deed. Use this to contact me when it's done, we'll provide you safe keeping."

Dean nods sullenly, but she's already gone, the phone sits on the table in front of him. He picks it up, and stares at the demon blood and phone in his hands, then he puts them in his pocket.

(0)

Cas showed up for breakfast, and Dean just felt queasy, and it seems Cas picked up on this, and in turn felt queasy. Gabriel glared at Dean over his pancakes, mouthing all kinds of threats when Cas and Sam weren't looking.

Dean just dug into his food, slugged down his milk, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Two warm arms snaked around his middle, tugging him in the bedroom.

"Dean." Cas murmured in his ear, "You are upset."

"No." Dean mumbled, "I'm not."

"You are not happy, why?"

Dean sighed, "You wouldn't understand Babes." He covered those tan hands with his own.

Cas kissed his neck, "Perhaps I could cheer you up?"

"Yeah," Dean grins, turning around in the angel's arms, "I think you could." Cas kisses him again, and does that thing with his tongue, "I love you." Dean gasps as they part, Cas grins. It's a wonderful smile that makes Dean all warm inside.

"Good."

Best make out session ever.

(0).

Castiel pushes the enevlope across the table to Dean's plate during dinner.

"Um, Cas?" Dean picks it up, feeling the card in it, "What's the occasion."

Cas actually looks nervous, "You'll see."

And how he says it tells Dean how he reacts is incredibly important because whatever it is it's very important to Cas, so important the angel openly looks worried. Sam glances at him, eyebrows raised, apprehensive, and Gabriel keeps alternating between extreme pride and vindictive glares at Dean.

Dean opens the envelope and pulls out the card smoothly. "What is a dad?" He frowns, what the fuck kind of card is this? He flips it open and reads with dawning apprehension, "You, you is a dad…" He looks up at Cas slowly while Sam guffaws into his freakishly huge hands. Cas is a guy. An angel. "I, you?" Dean squeaks.

Cas nods, "I believe it will be a girl, but it is too soon to be certain."

"Eh," Gabriel shrugs, "I've never been wrong, hell, I'm like the angel of unplanned pregnancy."

Dean pales, this is the big announcement. "Oh, um, huh, cool."

Cas frowns. "Are you…Not pleased?"

Dean takes in a breath, "Ah, well, sort of wasn't thinking about kids, you know, but, um, I think it'll be nice." Nice, his head hisses, nice when you cram demon blood down Cas's throat? But demon blood shouldn't really hurt Cas, right? It can't hurt him like a human. "Huh, I'm gonna be an angel's dad, wow, so well it be in the Bible?"

Cas frowns, "Our child will be nephilim."

"Nephilim?"

Cas smiles, "Half-human, half-angel." Human? Dean swallows.

"Cool."

(0)

Dean sits on the toilet, vial in one hand, phone in the other, he frowns, and then sets the vial on the counter before opening up the phone's contact list. Only one number, sarcastically labeled savior.

He dials, two rings, and it's picked up. "Dean." It's Enathe, her rich voice floats out of the phone, "Have you done it?"

"No."

"What?" Enathe hisses.

"I wanted to let you know," Dean jeered into the receiver, before putting it next to the vial, "I'm done, deal be damned." And with that he smashes the vial with the phone, Enathe screeches before he snaps the phone in half too.

(0)

The look on Sam's face speaks of disappointment, "You made deal with a demon?"

"Oh come on, you'd do the same." Dean growls, "And we have bigger concerns."

"Yeah, a pissed off demon, god…" Sam runs his hands through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, I could ha-"

"What?" Gabriel chirps, suddenly appearing in Sam's personal bubble and curling into his chest. Then the archangel picks up on the intensity in the room. "Okay, what are you two fighting over this time, doritos?"

"Dean apparently made a deal with a demon." Sam hisses, and Gabriel goes from cute and cuddly to venomous pit viper in .000000001 seconds.

"What?!" He scathes, eyes burning as he stalk up to Dean.

"Sam was dead, what else could I do?!" And Gabriel halts at that, looking thoughtful.

Sam was his one in a million. "Well, okay, what does the demon want?"

Dean sighs, Sam glares at him before turning to Gabriel. "Her name is Enathe and she told Dean to win over Castiel, and apparently her long term goal was a nephilim."

Gabriel shrugs, "So…. She likes to play match maker and baby enabler?"

Sam sighs, "And she wants Dean to feed Cas demon blood, I imagine so it'd taint the kid."

Gabriel goes back to wrathful, "Not happening!" He turns on Dean, "So that's what it was this entire time, do you even love Cas?"

"Yes!" Dean shouts back in his face, "So I told her to shove it up her ass and now she's probably arranging a headhunt!"

Gabriel shrugs, "She can't hurt us, Cas is a Seraphim, you can't go bigger than that." He blinks, "Heck, that's probably why she wanted Cas, so the nephilim would be more powerful."

Sam nods, "That'd make sense, and I bet she hopes to make it dependent on Demon Blood or something so she can control it."

"No." Dean shakes his head, "She isn't big on manipulating…. For a demon!" He exclaimed at the other's dubious looks. "She likes to seem honorable, keeps her word, she never lied or was misleading once, and she even tells me when she withholding information so I know there's more."

Gabriel sighs. "I have a solution. Just don't tell Cas."

(0)

"Dean?" Cas watches the hunter pack their suitcases, "Why must I have a suitcase?"

Dean glares into the pile of clothes sitting in said suitcases. "Because that's what people on a cruise do, they bring a suitcase full of clothes because they wear something different everyday."

"It is only a seven day cruise, but you have packed eighteen outfits for yourself." Cas murmurs, running his hands through the shirts, "Is something wrong?"

No would sound like an outright denial, nah would be way too casual, "Nope," Dean smiles, "I just have a tendency to drop stuff on myself and fall into water and crap."

Cas simply cocks his head to the side, "I could clean it, I am a Seraphim Dean, cleaning is easy."

"Yeah, but we have to act like normal people." Dean explains in his calmest voice.

"Why?" Cas stares at the suitcases despondently, "We aren't."

Dean just sighs, "Because I like people not staring at me like I am a freak, thank you very much." Cas looks guilty immediately, and Dean feels a pang of regret at having to lie to Cas, but he can only begin to imagine Cas's reaction to 'I made a deal with Enathe to get in your pants but I do love you'.

Cue smiting.

Dean didn't want to be smited, he'd seen the other guys.

(0)

They never made it to the cruise, Enathe just strolled into the apartment room that morning, harem pants snug on her hips with a night hue top and saucy smile. "Why, were you hoping to run from me?" Her eyes drift to Cas's midsection, "You know, I just want the child, give me the child and simply pretend it never existed, I can take the very memory of the child from you all. I will raise him well, and he will be happy." She licks her lips hungrily.

"No." Dean hisses, putting himself between Cas and the demon.

"No?" She sings playfully, pulling a thin silver knife from the air, she twirls it cheerfully. The blade whistles threateningly. She takes a few steps forward with a dance like tread towards them

"Back off, you can't touch hi-them." Dean barks, goddamnit where was weapons when he really needed them? Enathe takes a few swipes, and Dean realizes they're just threats, warnings, she's trying to drive him off. Dean stands his ground, and when Cas tries to get around him Dean just pushes him back, and suddenly Enathe has him by the hair.

"I will slice your throat, now you give me that child or I'll take your soul and your brother too!" Enathe screams, blade pressing promisingly against the soft flesh of his throat.

"No." Dean hisses, "Sam'd hate me if I sacrificed Cas and my kid for him."

Enathe smiles and leans in close, slowly drawing the knife against his skin, and suddenly she withdraws. Pulls back with a smile, "Good."

"What?' Dean squeaks, pressing a couple of fingers to the thin cut.

Enathe sighs, "Oh sweet heart, I've been around for a very long time, the whole evil demon thing gets boring!" She trills, chucking the blade tip first into the ceiling, "I like to play matchmaker, and you two…. Well… I knew it wouldn't take much, oh, and I would love to be the godmother, I like to bring… Non-child bearing couples together, they generally require my protection." She shrugs mischievously. "I like gay couples."

"But-You!?" Dean screeches.

"Wellllll…" Enathe scratches her neck, "I knew if I tried to force you together it wouldn't work, I had to be subtle, and make the whole affair angsty so it would tip you off, but I wanted to make sure you actually loved him, and Winchesters only die for those they love and innocent civilians, and Cas is no civilian so…. My approval 100%" She grins, slaps Cas on the shoulder merrily. "Please do have your merry gay way with the bastard. Be happy, stay out of trouble, I can't beat Crowley or heaven, but I can do this."

Cas nods after a moment. "Thank you."

Enathe grins and heads for the door, but not before Dean frowns. "But you're a demon."

She laughs, "Tumblr my Dear, convinced me there were far more delectable things than souls."

* * *

Did you like it? R and R


End file.
